


Hollow Sense (Book #1 of ORIGINAL BOUNDS Trilogy - Teen Wolf)

by TruthIzMe



Series: ORIGINAL BOUNDS Trilogy (Teen Wolf) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles, Hurt Stiles, Insecure Liam, M/M, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Protective Malia, Sciles, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles is Scott's Anchor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthIzMe/pseuds/TruthIzMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski was the type of teenage boy that you’d expect to always have the perfectly normal life with a girlfriend. Only, he wasn't normal and he didn't have a girlfriend. He was drawn into the supernatural world right after his friend, Scott McCall, became a wolf...who is now an alpha. Now, with the involvement of werewolves and supernatural expanding, Stiles’s story is about to be rewritten into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

“So? Are you coming?” This had to be about the second time my friend, Lydia Martin, was asking me if I was attending the ‘Welcoming’ party for Danny and Ethan. Which she never fails to point out that she planned. I closed my locker and let a sigh pass through my eyes.

“Lydia, I don’t know” I nearly stuttered. I felt a chill come down my spine, and I reached inside my locker for my jacket. When I got it on, Lydia’s eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

“Are you cold?” she asked, questioning suspiciously. “The heat is blasting almost, thanks to the heat installation.”

Lydia leaned back against the locker next to mine, and I sighed. She had the ends of her flaming orange-red hair twirl in her fingers as she sighed out. Her clothes were nice, and the shoes matched her blue and white polka dot dress that came down above her knees.

Lydia moved on, saying that I was going to attend the party since I “had no choice”. I did have a choice, and I didn't want to go. It wasn’t that I had a problem with Ethan or Danny--- everyone likes Danny. I liked Danny, but not in the way people would assume. In fact, I don’t want to go because of Ethan.

 

Ethan and Danny had been dating without question, until Ethan’s brother was killed by...“me”. Not me, technically. It was my shadow, I’ll call it--- and it was the darker side of me, Derek Hale once said to me. Derek was my least favorite person, and he still is. Although, now, he’s like my older brother, which is weird in someways.

I looked at Lydia once I shut my locker and said, “Lydia, I would love to come to the party, but--"

“Oh, come on!” she blurts out, nearly causing people to look over at us. I think she takes notice because she comes closer to me.  
“Look, I planned this party with the help of Kira and Malia. Do you know how hard that is? Malia drove me crazy and was uncooperative a little, and Kira---”

“Will you give Malia a break, already?” I questioned, sighing. I started to walk, and Lydia was right beside me. “She’s not used to all of this, yet.”

Lydia snorted, her eyes remaining on me. I felt my bones tense and I clenched my books tightly as I pulled the sleeves to the jacket down even more.

“Yet, Stiles?” she almost huffed. “She’s been around us for two months, and you two are ‘best-friends’. She should be used to this by now.”

The way Lydia says everything makes me keep my lips shut, and I let out the lowest, defeated sigh.  
I wanted to argue, at least ignore the fact that Lydia was proving everything in my face under no stuttering. I couldn't think of any other words to say, and I looked up from her, seeing the Malia was coming over. She was the only one of my friends with the natural-looking face and physical appearance. She wasn't fat, but she sure enough wasn't thin either. She was naturally healthy-looking. She had adapted the same brown hair that came from her father and the sharp, brown eyes that also came from her father--- who happened to be none-other than my least favorite and the person who mostly despised, Peter Hale.

Peter is Derek's uncle, who looks only a few years older than him--- but not by much, which is pretty weird if you ask me.

Malia stood in front of me and Lydia, her arms crossed and she looked as if she was going to punch the wall by the way her cheeks were reddened. I gave my books to Lydia, and she held them before I put my hands to Malia's shoulders. Knowing Malia, she'll let her inner-coyote reveal. That's the last thing that I want. It's worse enough that she's been having to struggle with controlling it since she found out that Peter was her real father, rather than it being the one who had adopted her.

I asked Malia what was bugging her, and she said, "What do you think? In about three seconds I am going to look for your little McCall friend, and scratch his eyes out!"

She was so close to using profanity, but I hushed her, running my hands up and down her arms. That is what usually calms her down. I hadn't known that until she broke into an argument with my best friend, Scott McCall, the first month I introduced them to each other....

_"Malia, this is Scott, the one I told you about" I had said._

_Scott looked at me, eyes widened and a forced closed-mouth grin on his face._

_"Oh, so a coyote?" Scott's words were forced through his tight throat. I could tell. "I know you mean well, Stiles, but I can't help her. Not after last time."_

....Malia had wanted to punch him, but I stopped her. She ended up punching me instead. I could tell that she didn't mean it, but that didn't stop Scott from shout profanity at her. The remembrance of the two arguing made my face redden. The words that were exchanged between the two until I had shout for them to shut-up, which hurt my voice almost. The way Malia looked at me and the way Scott did too. Scott has never once heard me yell before, especially at him.

Scott McCall and I have been friends since we were three years old, and we met in sandbox. I don't know exactly how we met, but we just became friends.

I focused back onto Malia when she said my name a third time. I looked at her and her eyes were soft, but sharp as always. She had her eyes facing towards Lydia a bit, and I remembered that I had left my books in her hands. When I reached for them, Lydia sighed of relief, mumbling under her breath.

"God, don't ever give me something to carry like that again" she hissed. I didn't even react since she was already walking away from us and down the hall to her next class.

Sigh.

 

Malia rolled her eyes before explaining to me how Scott told her to sit down and have a little 'one-on-one' time with Liam Dunbar, who happens to be a new Beta that Scott turned a few weeks ago. He has light-toned hair, olive skin, and brown eyes. He is around my age, but just two years younger--- I think.

I asked Malia how that was a problem, and she looked at me as if I was pulled out from a rabbit hole for two weeks and didn't know anything about the world above.

"Stiles, you know Liam" she snorted. "He's scrawny, ignorant, arrogant, and a dimwit. No one compares."

I knew that Malia wasn't lying or exaggerating, either. Liam was always the one who started fights, in and out of school. When Scott kidnapped him after biting him to turn him into a werewolf, he hit Scott with a chair and punched me in the face. I guess that's Scott's fault, but it was my idea to be civilized about things. Still, he's fifteen, so there's a reason why the kid should be a little angry and ignorant...right?

Malia had a tight jaw and I put my arm around her shoulders to keep her close to me. I wanted her to know that I understood the way she felt, but at the same time, she couldn't react like this to every situation. She had to do better with her emotions, or else it was going to have a negative outcome for her.  
I didn't want that at all.

I told Malia that I would walk her to Math class, but she just looked at me with her eyes wide. I chuckled under my breath, knowing how much she hated math since she struggled with it.

"Don't do that, Stiles" she muttered. "You know how much I can't stand math."

"I know, but it's school" I pointed out her. She snorted, and I sighed. "I thought you wanted to be a senior with me next year."  
She groaned under her breath this time, and she slightly kicked her feet. We started walking, and she pouted. "I do, but I can't stand it. We studied, and I failed my test."

"What did you get?" I asked, worried and curious.

The way she sighed made me realize that she felt rather bummed about it. I don't know why I ask the things I do.

She finally looked at me in the eyes and said, "I got a C-plus. Technically, not a pass."

I chuckled under my breath, telling her that a 'C' is okay and below average. She's close, and I wanted her to understand that. The way Malia looked after that was pleasing. Her cheeks turned a light shade of crimson, her lips curled into a weak grin, and she had her eyes facing me.

The bell rung against my eardrums a bit and I winced. Malia let out a chuckle and I shoved her in the shoulder lightly. She leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to my cheek.

"I have to leave", she sighed, "Derek needs my help in retrieving coverage on Peter."

I sighed.

 

I think it was a few days ago when Peter ran off away from us after my "Shadow" had tried to kill everyone. He played a role in it, Derek told me. Kira's mom said that Peter had tried to use and manipulate the Nogitsune, making it attack and kill everyone whoever tried to stop his reign as Alpha. Apparently, he failed since Kira had killed the Nogitsune with the help of Scott. Since then, Peter left town. Probably California all together.

I looked at Malia, telling her to be careful, and she snorted. She said that she's always careful, but I just wanted her to know that I cared.

"You should watch yourself" she teased. I watched her walk away, and she looked back at me. "Scott McCall, four o'clock."

I wrinkled my eyebrows until I shivered at the feeling of someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Scott looking at me.

He had a light chuckle cross his lips before asking me if I was all right.

"Yeah", I said, "just don't do that again."

"Can't keep any promises" he chuckled. "You look cute scared."

I rolled my eyes, claiming that I wasn't scared.

Scott just snorted. "Whatever you say."

I turned away from him and he let his arm drape over my shoulder. I had a tight hold on my books before we started to enter English and Literature.


	2. 2

Lydia sent me a text about a minute ago, asking: **WHERE ARE YOU? KIRA IS LOOKING FOR YOU.**  
My eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. What would Kira want with me?

I was going to text that to Lydia, but I heard a familiar female voice call my name from behind. It had a bit of perk to it, and I knew exactly who it was. I wasn't surprised to see the gentle, smiling face of my friend, Kira. Her skin was fair, she had dark brown Asian-shaped eyes, and a nice, childish face. She had her black hair in two ponytails, and she wore a blue shirt that was tucked under her black and blue skirt that came down pass her knees. The sound of her boots clumped against my drums a bit, and I smirked at her.

" _Stiles_ " she grinned, wrapping her arms around my neck for a hug. "Lydia told me that you didn't want to come to the party. Why not?" She let me go, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you get grounded or something?"

"What? No?" it sounded like a question, but I didn't mean for it to be that way. I tightened the straps to my book bag that nearly slung across my back. "Lydia said that you were looking for me, or something."

Kira nodded softly before she pulled out her Windows Touch-Screen phone. She slid her finger across the screen before she let me to take a look. On the screen was a picture of a news article--- at least the heading of a news article. It read:  
 _ **BEACON HILLS, A YOUNG NEWLYWED COUPLE FOUND IN CABIN UNDER MANSLAUGHTER.**_

The words pop out of the newspaper, and I asked Kira if my father, who is Sheriff of Beacon Hills, has found the bodies yet. My dad has been Sheriff of Beacon Hills for as long as I can remember. Kira just shrugged her shoulders, not knowing if he took the case or if he didn't. Knowing my father, he did take the case.

"What newlywed couple would want to stay in Beacon Hills, anyway?" I questioned before I started walking down the hall. Kira was beside me as I did, and she slipped her phone back into her shirt pocket. "Why not go to Spain or somewhere decent?"

Kira stopped walking, and I looked back at her. She had her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes.

"Stop hating on your own town, Stiles" she huffed out, walking pass me. "It's a little annoying."

I opened my mouth to speak, but she just added that I was coming to the party later tonight, whether I liked it or not. I knew that I wasn't going to like it since I wasn't much for parties. I was never really invited, and I was always the one who stood alone since no one wanted to be around the scrawny guy. 

I sighed under my breath before I walked through the doubled-doors to the school entrance and exit. I reached for the keys to my blue pick-up truck. I had the truck for about a couple of years. It was a present from my dad once I passed my driver's test, and he gave it to me. It wasn't in the best shape, but I didn't really care. I liked the fact that my dad was proud enough to get me something. Besides, I'm not the type of person who likes flashy cars or anything like that.  
Hard to pay off, you know.

I reached my truck and unlocked the front of the driver's side with my key. I opened the door and got inside, closing the door shut afterward. I placed my book bag on the floor of the front passenger's seat, and I inserted the key to start the engine. It started to click on, but then shut off again. I sighed.

 _Don't do this again_ , I thought.

This has happened before with the engine. It's not the best at some points, but it still works. I turned the key again and it started to run. Usually it would take me five times for it to work. Must be a short-end, I guess?

I was starting to strap myself in, but I felt quick vibration near me. When I dotted my eyes over, I nearly jumped. There sitting in the passenger's seat next to me was Liam Dunbar. I let out a quick sigh and turned my eyes back forward. He let out a chuckle, asking me if I was scared.

"No" I muttered under my breath. He snorted. "What do you want, Liam? Scott is out  _there_ , you know?"

Liam rolled his eyes and pulled himself up to sit up straight against the seat.

"I know", he smirked, "I don't want to speak to Scott, though. I want to speak to you."

The way he looked at me made my bones tighten in my wrists, and I turned to face the window. Whenever Liam is around me, I want to yell since the kid has no moral. Well, he does--- but he barely shows it. He's always angry and looks like he wants to kill someone if something doesn't go his way. It's scary, but Scott thinks its just some sort of phase.

"What do you want, kid?" I asked him, barely keeping my voice straight.

Liam chuckled. "Why so nervous?"

"I'm not" I hiss. This time I turned to face him. "What is it that you want?"

"Nothing much", he muttered, "just wanted to give you a word of advice."

I shrugged my shoulders. Liam wasn't the type of guy you'd expect to speak to when it came to 'advice'. He didn't like to give it or receive it. That's how he was, and I just wish that Scott would understand that rather than keep trying. But that's Scott. He cares, maybe a little too much.

"Advice on what?"

"The Cabin-Manslaughter."

My throat closes up, and he snorted. He tells me that I shouldn't even step a foot near it since it would be bad for me. I just looked at him as if he had fallen out of the sky and had said that two-plus-two equaled twelve. I tried to tell him about how I am still a living-breathing human, and has experienced worse things than he has. Instead, he just shuts me up.

"Listen, I don't if I told you this but...Scott thinks you have some minor faults when it comes to being 'Mister-Helper'" he chuckled at the end. I just looked at him. "He means well, but come on, Stiles. You're human. At least be one."

My lips parted and he got out of the car. I couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious. I turned my attention forward, and leaned back against the seat of my truck. I know Scott, and he wouldn't call me a 'helper'. I was a part of his pack, even though I was human. I was the only human. 

Lydia is a Banshee. Malia is a coyote. Scott, Derek, and Liam are werewolves. Me, I'm human.

I just turned my eyes back over to the driving wheel, and I set my car into reverse before I pulled out. I positioned it to drive, and I lightly pressed down on the gas. I drove at a nice, steady pace--- as if I had nowhere to really go to. I didn't. I just kept thinking about what Liam said...

_"Listen, I don't if I told you this but...Scott thinks you have some minor faults when it comes to being 'Mister-Helper."_

...I could tell in his voice, that he was serious. I questioned at first, but Liam would've smirked if he was joking. He wasn't smirking, he just chuckled at the end. So, that's close to a smirk, right? I didn't want to believe him, but it was hard not to.

I pulled up to my house and saw an addition car that didn't belong to my dad's. It was a blue Honda Civic, and I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion as I parked the car. I reached for my book bag and I unstrapped myself. I got out of my truck, and locked the door with my key. I shoved the keys into my pocket and looked around, wondering if someone had mistakenly parked it here.

I walked up to the porch of my house, and heard soft conversations from the other side of the door. I guess it wasn't a mistake. Someone else was inside the house with my dad. Knowing my dad, he would've told me if we were having guest or someone coming over. He calls it, having hospitality.

I don't know.

I slipped out the extra house key from under the split-open floorboard of the porch and used it to unlock the door. I slipped the key back under the floorboard, and pressed my way inside. I gently closed the door behind me as I heard a feminine chuckle and my dad's voice follow after. My cheeks burned as I edged my way into the the kitchen.

I stopped at the entrance and saw my dad standing at the counter, smiling as he looked over at the table. I saw the back of a head, the hair was blonde. My dad caught my attention and he smiled at me as if he wasn't expecting me to come home. Was he?

"Stiles, how are you?" he asked, voice strong.

I was lost for words when I saw him. I cleared my throat and just nodded, saying, "Fine." I took a step inside the kitchen, and looked at the woman who was sitting at the table. "Who is this?"

"This?" he almost questioned. "Her name is Amy. Amy, this is my son, Stiles."

When the woman turned to face me, I almost dropped. She had faint olive skin, pure brown eyes, and a soft-looking face that made her seem angelic. She looked like the type of woman you'd expect to play a major role in a romantic movie or something like that, or see on the face of a magazine cover. Especially with her body-type. It was an hourglass figure, and could probably out-rank over Emma Watson or Jennifer Lawrence.  
She looked like she could just be graduating from college.

"Hi, I'm Amy" she said, voice soft as she reached her hand out for me to shake. "Your father told me so much about you."

I took her hand and shook it gently. "Nice to meet you too, Amy."

When I let go of her hand, she just smiled at me. My dad asked me how school was, and I told him that it was also fine. I told him that I had to do my homework and that Lydia wanted me to come over her house later.

"Why?" he asked.

He had that concerned and strict look on his face that made my throat close up, tightly.

"She's throwing a 'Welcome Home' party for Danny and Ethan since they left Beacon Hills. It's not a lot of people, I promise. She wants me to come since she feels that we owe it to Ethan since his brother...passed."

The way Amy looked down shows me that she understands how I am feeling at this point. I guess she was under pressure like this too, once. I looked back at my dad as he let out a low sigh, asking me what time I was coming back home.

"I'll leave once they get there. Well, an hour after or so" I told him. "I don't know the time, but I will."

My dad smirked and nodded his head. Apparently, that's an agreement. I just went upstairs to do my homework. I was surprised that dad didn't mention Amy to me before. I mean, she must've just moved here. Still, I get the feeling that she may like him. I mean, yeah, Amy is pretty and beautiful--- but why would my dad want her?  
He had...well, has, my mother. Despite the fact that she passed when I was younger.

 

It didn't take long for it to reach seven-thirty, and I was in my truck about to pull off. I was strapped into the seat, and I adjusted the mirror. I looked back as I carefully pulled out of my parking spot. I drove forward and made sure that I paid close attention since the sky was now turning dark. I kept my eyes forward as I made my way through easy traffic lights.

When I came to Lydia's house, my phone was ringing. I pulled into a parking space, and pulled my phone out from my pants pocket. I looked and sighed when I saw the ID-Caller was Lydia.

I answered, "Yes, Lydia. I'm here, all right."

"Good, thank God. They are going to be here in twelve minutes, and I need you to come in and make sure everything is in place." She was bossy, but not mean.

"What do you mean?" I questioned before I turned off the car engine. I remained strapped in as I listened.

"I'm stuck in traffic and I got a text from Malia, saying that they are coming in twelve minutes" she said. "I need you to make sure everything is in place before they get there."

My lips parted and I was going to ask her, why me? I mean, I was never good with parties. In fact, I was at the bottom of the food chain when it came to party-planning. Lydia throws the best parties in Beacon Hills. Well, that's I always make her believe since I think it is true. She believes it too.

"Lydia, I don't---"

"Shut it, Stiles, and listen." She had hostility in her voice, and my lips closed. "You're going to make sure that everything is put in place for this party. Don't 'Stiles-Stilinski' it up!"

She cut off her phone, and I looked with my eyebrows wrinkled. What did she mean, 'Stiles-Stilinski it up'? I didn't like that. Why was my name being used a phrase?!

I just shoved my phone back into my pocket before I unstrapped myself to get out of the car. I walked up to Lydia's porch and got the extra key she kept under the mat. I unlocked the door, and slipped the key back under the mat. When I stepped inside, Kira came up to me with a face of red.

She was speaking so fast that I thought she was going to faint. I grabbed her shoulders and she stopped. She breathed, and I asked her to speak slowly.

She sighed and let her eyes fall back onto me. "Lydia is in traffic and Malia told me that Danny and Ethan are close. We still don't have flowers, and no banners. How are we supposed to have a proper party without those things?"

I kept holding her shoulders and I told her to relax. Kira was always the one who would take things too seriously, but she meant well. No doubt. I didn't want her to think I didn't care, but I wanted her to know that sometimes she had to let things come out the way they do.

"Let me handle this" I said before she smiled. "Who is in charge of banners?"

"Malia" she responded, quickly. "Mason is getting the flowers. He should be here in---"

She couldn't finish her sentence since Mason had walked through the back door with a large bouquet of lilies, white roses, and cherry blossoms. He called out, "I'm here!"

He walked over to us while panting. "Traffic is terrible" he said. He then handed Kira the flowers and she went into the dining room with them. "Hey, Stiles."

"Hi" I said.

Mason was Liam's best friend. He had a smooth texture of dark brown skin, big brown eyes, and short dark hair that was styled in a faux hawk. He was smaller compared to Liam, but he was rather taller than him by a few inches.

"Did you get Lydia's text?" he asked me, suddenly.

I shook my head, and he explained that she was telling them that she was stuck in traffic. I told him that I knew since she called me. The back door opened, and I saw Malia coming in with banners in her hand. She came up to me and kissed my cheek. 

"They are going to be here in five minutes" she told me. "Is everyone still coming?"

"I guess so" I shrugged. "Who did Lydia ask to come?"

Malia had thumbnails in her hands before she grabbed a chair to stand on as she started to nail in the 'Welcome Back!' banner across the back of the area. So they could see it when they first came in, Danny and Ethan.

"Scott, Liam, a few other people" she said, pinning back the forth nail now. She climbed down out of the chair and went over to the wall, pinning in the first nail to the second banner. "Where are they, by the way?"

I opened my mouth to speak and Liam walked in with Scott beside him. A few other fellow students came in and Scott was laughing with Liam. I felt my cheeks burn and I crossed my arms over my stomach. Malia must have noticed since she asked me if I was feeling sick or something.

"No, I'm okay" I told her. "I just---"

"Hey, Stilinski" Liam blurted out as he and Scott came over to me. "How was chaperoning the place while Martin was stuck in a traffic?"

I tightened my jaw and just looked at him. The last thing I wanted was for Liam to call me by my last night, like an insult.

"Stiles" I hissed. "My name is  _Stiles,_ and it's not Martin. It's Lydia."

Liam snorted before going over to Mason, leaving me with Scott. I just looked at him as I thought about what Liam said earlier, about Scott claiming me to be a 'helper' and having faults in being one. When Scott threw his arm on my shoulder, my bones tightened with my jaw.

"Did you hear about the Cabin-Manslaughter?" was the first thing he asked me.

I looked at him, and nodded. The way he looked at me showed that he wanted me to investigate with him. Liam was joking, then. Plus, knowing Scott, he would consider this our thing. Before he even came to close to becoming a wolf, he and I always would investigate things like this without permission. It was our thing.

"We should check it out around midnight or so" I commented. "You know, while our parents are asleep or doing their shifts at work. My dad usually---"

Scott cuts me off, saying, "No, Stiles. I don't want you to do this one."

He dropped his arm off me, and I just faced him. My eyes were on him, and my lips felt rather dry. I shook my head and faced my eyes slightly downward.

"I don't---how---why?" I stammered. The air was starting to get to me.

"I just think this a little too big" he said. "I mean, the way the bodies were found was vile. I don't think you need to investigate this, it's not meant for---"

I couldn't stand it any longer, and I stopped his words. "A human? A  _help_?"

The only thing is that I didn't mean for my words to sound like a question. Scott just sighed, running his hand through his hair before shoving them into his pockets. He was going to give me the ol', 'That's not what I meant' thing, but I didn't want to hear it. I just nodded my head and crossed my arms over my stomach.

I sat myself at the bottom of the steps and kept my eyes facing the window. I didn't care if Scott was still standing there or if he wasn't. The last thing that I wanted was for him to be around me. Liam wasn't kidding, then. That's the one thing that I wish I kept truly doubting about Scott.


	3. 3

Malia came over to me, holding a red plastic in her hands and offering it up to me. My throat dried up, and I looked up at her. She had that smile on her face that I knew I could count on and trust. I let the corners of my mouth lift lightly before I took the cup out of her hands.

I muttered a faint, "Thank you", but she took it.

"Going wallflower, Stiles?" she questioned before she sat beside me with a bottle of beer in her hand. She takes a sip of it before looking back at me. "Drink what I gave you."

I look at the cup, and she chuckled under breath. It's cranberry juice, she told me. I believed since Malia wasn't the type of person who liked to lie. Only if it was necessary--- which, this is not. I put the rim of the cup to my lips and let the liquid enter down my throat. It was sour, and I nearly hacked on the drink.

Malia let out a soft laugh before patting my back.

"You all right?" she laughed. I coughed a little, and that only caused her to pat my backside a little harder. I stopped and breathed. "Better? There you go."

I put my cup down and asked what kind of cranberry juice did she get. She just rolled her eyes, telling me to stop acting like I was on my 'period'. My lips opened and I tried to think of words to say, but Malia kissed me on the cheek.

"So, why are you sitting here alone?" she questioned. "Normally, you're the one who enjoys parties."

"No I don't" I snort. I played with my fingers a little and bit down on my bottom lip. "I'm usually the one who gets put in the side lines or taken advantage of since I can't do things right."

I huffed under my breath, and Malia looked at me with soft confusion in her eyes. She placed down the beer bottle and placed her hand to my shoulder, asking me if I was feeling okay. I told her that I was, but she knew that I was lying. There are many things I can't stand about werewolves or were-coyotes, and that is that they can't get drunk, and they can sense lying. Plus, they heal from any kind of wound. It drives me crazy sometimes.

I can't complain, though.

 

I tell Malia that I am fine, and she says, "Stiles, I wasn't born yesterday. I know you, and I care about you. Yeah, I'm hard on you, but that comes with the 'caring package', am I right?"

 I just looked at Malia, my eyes falling to her eyes. I remember when we found her in the simple form of a coyote. She killed her adoptive mother and little sister--- by accident. Then she checked herself into the Eichen house, and I did the same. She ended up punching me out when I saw her, but I knew that she was just angry with herself for killing her family.

I knew her pain. I still know her pain. I--- well, the Nogitsune ---had killed my friend and Scott's girlfriend, Allison Argent. She was not only my friend, ally, but she was also like a sister or step-sister. She had the strongest type of persona that would make you flinch every time she would reach for one of her arrows and her bow since she was an assassin like her father. Despite that, she was nice and was meant to be with Scott. Even though they had broken up.

Then Allison took liking for Isaac Lahey, who was also a wolf like Scott and Liam. Isaac wasn't a killer like Derek once was. In fact, Isaac had a little humanity which somewhat made me question him as a threat.

I turn my attention back to Malia and let a faint smile come onto my lips before I take a sip of the cranberry juice.

 

Malia's attention whips over as the music plays and she sees a few people dancing. I can tell that she is thinking of dancing along by the way she sits and watches them. I told her that she could go off and dance with them, but she just said that she'd rather sit with me. That's not the Malia-Thing to do. I'm not saying that she doesn't care, it's just that Malia doesn't like to sit on the side lines while everyone else gets to "live life".

"Malia, I know you want to dance", I told her, "go ahead. I'll be fine, okay."

"Stiles---"

"Go on, Malia."

 The way she looks at me shows hesitation before she kissed my cheek and got up with the beer bottle in her hand. The music played on and she just scooted herself along the line and was dancing like the party girl she always was and will forever be known as. I laugh under my breath as I watch her.

_She'd probably embarrass herself in front of a cute guy if she could_ , I thought to myself.

I move myself up a step and remain seated, taking another sip of the drink in my hand. I keep my legs close together as my eyes wander around, looking at the different people who are here to show their delight in Danny and Ethan returning to Beacon Hills. Lydia came in already about an hour ago and gave them both presents as a token of " _We Missed You_ " and " _Welcome Home!_ "

 

My eyes go downward and I nearly jump when I feel light pressure near me. I looked over and saw Scott as he sat beside me with his lips facing downward a little as he looks at me with his soft eyes remaining on me. I feel my throat tighten and I move myself towards the banister a bit. The last thing I need is to be around someone who considers me a  "help."

Scott sighed before opening his mouth. I stopped him on his words and shook my head.

"I don't want to hear it Scott" I hiss. I sigh. "I get it, and I'm not mad."

Scott just nodded his head, and I drunk the last amount of cranberry juice down my throat. He asked me if it would be okay for him to walk me home, but I told him that I drove myself to the house. He just sighed.

"All right" he muttered. "Careful, though."

I stood to up, zipped up my jacket halfway. I go over to the trash bag near the door to throw away the cup. I looked back and watched Malia enjoy herself while laughing with Kira. Lydia was talking to Ethan. Liam and Mason were laughing and taking a few drinks with one another. Scott was just...watching. I sighed as constant thoughts kept ringing for me to stay and at least keep him company.

I didn't feel bad for him, but at the same time, I didn't want my best friend to be alone like that. It pained me with how he considered me just some human that is a help, but I feel physical and mental pain watching him sit there like that. I guess that's what guilt looks like.

I was going to go over, but some girl with cherry red curly hair came over to him with a red cup in her hand. She had some childish features, but I could tell that she had to be at least sixteen or seventeen like us. She looked rather pretty, and she just started talking to Scott and he was having a conversation with her before I knew it.

_Guess my offer is done_ , I thought to myself.

I opened the front door and closed it behind me when I was outside. The air was rather cold than I'd expect it to be. I crossed my arms over my chest and gripped the edges to the sleeves of my jacket. I walked straight to my truck and took the keys out from my pants pocket. I unlocked the truck door and got in the front driver's seat. I closed the door shut, strapped in, and inserted the key to start the engine. My truck was hesitating and I groaned under my breath.

"Are you kidding me?" I hissed under my breath.

I turned the key again and the engine rattled. I sighed under my breath and the truck finally started. I sighed out and put my truck in reverse to pull out of my parking spot. Then I put in drive and drove off. The road was clear and free of traffic or anything like that. Usually in Beacon Hills, things don't run so smoothly--- which is weird. This is no ' _Alice in Wonderland_ ' where the creatures are nice and leave pleasing riddles, and the only enemy is the Queen of Hearts.

No way.

 

I came to my house with no problems, and when I got inside after I turned my truck off and locked it, the lights were off. I locked the house up after I came inside. I looked around, and even saw the kitchen light off. I wrinkled my eyebrow in confusion, knowing that my dad usually leaves the oven light on to have some sort of light in the house.

I shrugged my shoulders and went upstairs to my room. I closed the door before I stripped off my clothes and placed them into the black trash bag that I put my worn clothes in so that way by the end of the week, I can wash them. I throw on a pair of simple gray pants and a plain white tee-shirt. I slipped myself into bed and pulled the comforter over my body. I rested my head on the pillow. I let my eyes close, and then, I had a dream...

> _I was in a meadow, and the thin plants of wheat brushed against my fingertips as I walked through the field. The sky was a different color than anything I have known. It was a mixture of orange with a soft touch of red and blue. It was like the sky was a mistaken painting of colors that weren't meant to be used together at once, but somehow, worked beautifully._
> 
> _I continued to walk for no reason. It felt like an endless amount of luck and beauty. I looked forward and saw a woman. At least, the back of her head. The hair was a touch of blonde with some brown in the mix of it. She had her hands in front of her and she wore a dress of white._
> 
> _Like a bridal dress._
> 
> _I reached my hand out as I whispered softly, "Miss? Madame?"_
> 
> _I hesitated for a second. It's not because I was speaking French, which was my least favorite language to learn--- it was because she just stood there frozen. I don't even think she was breathing._
> 
> _When I reached forward again, I felt a strong tingling feeling in my bones and the air around me was slowly turning brisk. The sky was turning from its marvelous amount of colors to a pure, darkening crimson that seemed like a river for blood. I looked back at the woman, but she just remained the way she was before her head faced downward, then back upward--- though I still couldn't see her face._

...My eyes opened, sharply and I felt tightness within my throat. I breathed and sat up on my shoulders. I looked over and saw a thin ray of sunlight come in through my window.

 

My bed room door opened, and I saw my dad holding a cup of coffee in his hand while he dressed in his uniform.

"Great, you're up" he sighed out. "School starts in thirty-nine minutes, you better---"

"I know, dad" I got out. "Thanks, though."

He walked downstairs after that and I sighed, running my hands down my face. I got out of bed, fixed my comforter and sheets, stripped off my clothes, and washed up. I dried off and moisturized my skin after that. I selected my underwear before I threw on a simple pair of jeans with my plaid blue and white button-up shirt. I fixed the collar and my hair as well before I slipped on my blue converse sneakers, and left with my book bag on my back.

I went downstairs and went into the kitchen. I grabbed myself a poptart and poured myself a cup of cranberry juice. I know it seems unreal for someone to just enjoy cranberry juice, but when I was little--- before my mother died ---she would give me warm cranberry juice before I went to school or bed as a minor token of love. I guess this reminded me of her.

I ate my poptart and drunk my juice before I washed the cup out and dried it. I put it away in the cabinet and wiped my mouth with the napkin in my hand. I threw it out before I walked out the door. I locked the house up with the house key and slipped it back under the floorboard of the porch.

I went to my truck and got in. It started with no problems, which was weird, but thank God. The last thing I needed was to deal with the troubles and faults of my truck early in the morning. I drove off to school and when I pulled into the parking lot and parked my car in parking spot, I heard someone call my name from a distance. I looked out the window and I saw Lydia waving for me to come over to her.

I sighed. Sometimes I wonder if it is just me she favors.

I locked up my truck after I got out and I slipped the key into my pants pocket so I wouldn't lose it. I came over to Lydia and I asked her what it was that she wanted to talk about.

"Nothing, I was just going to ask if you had saw Danny around?" she questioned, her dimples showing when she pressed her lips together. I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion. "He wasn't with Ethan after the party and before the party even ended, he was gone. Have you seen him?"

I shrugged my shoulders before shaking my head in denial.

"No" I said. "What makes you think I know where he is?" I started to walk up the stairs to the outside area of the school, and Lydia followed behind me. "I left the party."

"Yeah, I know" she sighed. "That was around the same time Danny wasn't around."

We came to the top of the steps and I faced her with my eyebrows wrinkled. It was strange that after I left, Danny left. I didn't see him leave unless he went out the back. Still, wouldn't some had noticed that he had left though?

"Did Ethan make a 'Missing Person' report to the police or at least my dad?" I asked.

"Not yet" Lydia told me. "He thinks Danny is within reach."

_I hope so. Then again, this is Beacon Hills,_ I thought. I didn't want to say that out-loud, though.

 

Lydia and I walked through the halls until we saw Kira, who was leaned up against her locker with concerned eyes. I went over to her and asked her if she was okay.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just hope Malia is."

My eyes widened and Kira's mouth opened like she felt like an idiot for speaking. I turned over to Lydia and she looked away from me. I turned back to Kira.

"What happened to Malia?" I asked, my voice nearly rising when I speak.

My throat closed up, and I grabbed Kira by the shoulders but not tightly. Thoughts about Malia start to run through my head as I think of possible things that could've happened at that damn party last night.

Did she lose control? Did she scratch someone? What the hell happened?

Finally Kira responded, "She was dancing with a guy and he tried to forcefully kiss her, but she rejected him. Then he took her into the basement and there was yelling and screaming. When I came down stairs, she was on the ground, holding her cheek. She was going to kill him, but thank God he left."

My jaw tightened and I released Kira's shoulders. I leaned back against the lockers, running my hands through my hair. Of all the things, this is what happened. She was almost sexually assualted, and its because I left. I should've stayed.

"Scott said that she was fine, but I---"

I whipped my head around and I looked at her with my jaw tight. I lift my hand up, and shook my head.

"Scott said that she was fine?" I hissed. " _Are you kidding me right now?_ "

Kira swallowed and she looked away from me, rubbing her eye to hold in tears or something. She shook her head before looking back at me to speak. She didn't get a chance to since Scott walked over to us with Liam beside him. He asked if everyone was okay, then he looked at me with his eyebrows wrinkled.

 

My blood rushed to my face and anger was just bubbling through my veins. Calling me a help was low, but sitting there and saying that Malia is fine after she was assaulted is being a coward. I don't even know how he is the true alpha. For all I know, he sucks as an alpha. Period. In fact, as a friend he's starting to suck.

He only gets to say my name once before I let my fist make hard contact to his cheekbone. He nearly stumbled backward, but all I can feel my bone tighten and a hard crack follow up after.


	4. 4.

I hold my hand close to my chest after the nurse if done tying the bandages around it. I hissed as she let the latches is slip through so the bandages wouldn't come loose. She sighed before slipping the roll of bandages into the drawer of her desk.

"Now, leave that on" she told me. "When you get home, put some ice on it, see if that helps."

I nod to show her that I understand her instructions. I looked at my wrapped up and hand and think about how stupid I was to think that _I_ could actually knock out a werewolf with my bare hands. If Malia was here, right now, she'd smack me on the back of my head and ask me how I stupid I think I am.

I'd probably respond, "Very", but yet again this was kind of Scott's doing. No, in fact it _was_ his doing.

If he thinks he's the alpha, then he should've acted like one instead of doing whatever it was that he was doing at that party after I left. I remembered that he was talking to some girl, but that shouldn't stop him from protecting members of his pack. That's just constant cowardliness and stupidity.

 

When the nurse let me go, I walked out of her office and kept my hand close to my chest. I heard soft chuckling from behind me and I looked over. My bones tightened when I saw that it was Peter Hale, standing there. He had that look on his face that me question if he was going to kill me or not. I don't even know how he got inside the school without being caught.

Unless you used his werewolf senses to get him inside. Shocker if he didn't.

"Well, now", he took a step closer to me, "what happened here? Fall out of a tree thinking you could at least fly?"

I rolled my eyes and snorted. Peter was the last person that I'd ever want to see in my lifetime. I heard him sigh as I turned to walk away from him, but he was now in front of me. He had a smirk on his face and itched his way forward to get in my face, maybe. I backed away from him as I heard footsteps come from behind me. 

I could see that by the look on Peter's face that he was quite amused by the presence behind me and I looked, only to Scott with a tight jaw as he looked at Peter straight on.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed to him. "I thought you left Beacon Hills."

"I did" snorted Peter with a smirking mockery in his voice. "I just thought it would be rather generous to return to my hometown and get a look at the place while I've been gone." He then chuckled. "After all, with Kate on the loose, I need to be here."

I snorted under my breath. Kate Argent is Allison's lunatic aunt who was also a werewolf hunter, who was slaughtered by Peter when Allison was still alive. Then, Kate became a were-jaguar all of a sudden and tried to kill us all. Luckily, she failed, thanks to Allison's father, Chris Argent. He shot her, but he let her go. I wouldn't be angry with him for that since that is his sister. His one thing to family. He lost his wife, his daughter, and probably his father. Kate is all he has left.

 

The last thing I wanted at this point to be around Scott as he whispered in my ear, asking if I was all right. I just brushed pass him and went to the staircase, walking downstairs. My book bag remained on my back, but I didn't tighten the straps. I got to the bottom of the steps and I gasped at the sight of Scott, standing there. My heart caught in my throat and I tightened my jaw. He took a step closer to me, and I backed up the steps by two steps and kept my jaw.

If he couldn't take a hint, then for an alpha, then it's pretty sad.

"Stiles, I know you're upset and I'm so---"

"Shut up" I hiss to him, my voice angry. I walked down the steps completely and stood up to him. "I don't want to deal with this throughout the day, Scott. Just drop it." I kept my voice calm when I talked to him.

I tried to walk pass him and he had a tight hold on my wrist. I hissed since it was the bandaged hand. I tried to pull my hand away, but he just tightened his grip before trying to speak. All I could to was interrupt him, telling him to leave me alone. He just shook his head, claiming that I needed to listen to him--- but I didn't care about what he had to say.

Malia got hurt, and he did  _nothing_ about it. He calls himself an alpha, well, I bet this isn't a part of the "Alpha-Code".

I tried to pull away, but Scott let his grip and his strength get the best of me. I slipped on my heels when he pulled me forward and I gripped the front of his shirt to catch my balance. The tightness of his arm clanged around my waist and I had no choice to end up gripping his shoulders as I tried to straighten myself up. The second I got a chance to, Scott was just looking at me with his eyes softened and his hold around my waist gentle as he tried to keep my balance up for support.

 

I choked on my air before I lifted myself away from him and crossed my arms over my chest before Scott cleared his throat, straightening out his clothes before asking me, "I'll take you home if you like?"

I could see the guilt he had in his eyes and made my stomach cringe. The last thing I wanted to see was the face of guilt that would eventually fall onto me. I just shook my head at his offer before I walked myself to class. I know that it was the least Scott to, and I know he cared, but I didn't want him to feel guilty. There is such a thing as too much guilt.

My dad told me once, that he felt guilty for my mother, Claudia's death. He wasn't there with her and he felt guilty about that, but I tried to explain to him for him for years that it was never his fault. I guess it never really sunk in since he still seems to have that feeling of guilt inside of him.

 

School ended I drove myself home without any trouble from my truck. I knew that it had to be luck, but I also knew it had to be a tease of mockery since I would end up having brief issues in the morning when I needed to get to school. I parked my truck in the front of my house and locked the car up once I got out. I locked up the house once I was inside and I sighed out.

I registered everything that happened today, and it made me want to scream out. The main thing that kept ringing around my head was the fact that Peter was back in Beacon Hills, when he has no business to be here. There is nothing for him here. Kate is problem in another area of California, and with Chris going after her, there really isn't a need for Peter to be here.

My thoughts were clear and confirmed as I made my way upstairs to my room and stripped off my clothes, slipping on a simple pair of pants and a tee-shirt. I ran my hands down my face as I sat myself down on the edge of my bed. I unzipped my book bag and started on my homework. I know that it doesn't seem like a normal thing to think about, but homework soothes me when I am really stressed.

The more I started to do it, the more I forgot about the encounter with Peter and the incident with Scott. Malia. I could never drift from Malia, actually. The fact that she was almost assaulted sexually rung through my head, but it didn't bother me as painfully as I thought it would.

I continued to focus on my homework as I marked some of my notes in my different subjects in the colors of red and yellow. I did this to help me mark down what I knew and what I was slowly understanding. Red meant, "I don't get it", and yellow meant, "I'm getting there". There wasn't as much red as there was yellow. I even had green, which meant, "I understand". It was a simple method of mine, and I also used it for when problem-solving murders or something supernatural-like.

Malia claims it to be my "Code-Breaker", but I just thought it was a method. Nothing more.

 

It eventually reached half pass ten at night, and I was finished the essay I had for history--- which was last on my list for the night. I closed up my school books before I slipped them into my book bag and zipped up the bag. I settled it beside my bed and heard a rough tap against my window. I could see that it was Scott just from leaning over.

I stood from the bed and went over to my window as he looked at me with his eyes brightened by the redness of his wolf. He was wincing and practically fell inside as he crawled through the door. I could see bloodstains against my window a bit that was on his hand. I closed the window and crouched down to his level. He was on his knees and his back faced me. The back of his shirt was scraped and marks were left down a trail on his backside. The blood was dry on his backside but looked somewhat fresh, and it made my stomach cringe.

"Dammit, Scott, why?" my voice croaked.

He hissed as he pushed himself to lean on his side against the wall, the side of his head resting against the wall. He let out pants and breaths as the pain excelled all over his backside. I could even see minor scrapes on the front of his shirt with small scratches on his across his chest.

I got up and rushed into the bathroom. I retrieved the first-aid-kit that dad kept in the bottom drawer, underneath the kitchen sink. I hurried back to Scott in my room and popped open the kit. I started to ask him how this happened, but he stopped my words by saying a sharp  _"Peter!"_

The way his voice was showed pain and hurt. I was surprised that he wasn't healing, but I wasn't surprised that Peter had pulled something like this. This is probably why he even decided to return to Beacon Hills. To pull a stunt like this just to hurt someone. Alpha. Beta. Omega. Human. Doesn't matter.

When I pulled out the bottle of Peroxide and a few cotton balls, I could see the look of aching fear from Scott's eyes. It made my throat close at the sight since I too knew it was going to hurt. I grabbed the hem of Scott's shirt and carefully lifted it up off his body before settling it down beside us.

"Why aren't you healing?" I asked him, squirting a dime-size of Peroxide onto a cotton ball.

He leaned forward, allowing me to get better access to his backside--- which looks worst than his front.

 

He almost yelled out at the feeling of Peroxide once I dabbed the cotton ball onto the open wounds. I bit down on my lip as I saw the bubbles hiss against the wounds. Eventually, his arching back eased. The open gashes and marks closed slowly on his skin and I sighed of relief.

"You're healing again" I said. He turned his head a little, trying to face me. I bit my lip a bit. "I'll---keep dabbing."

And I did. The more I did, the easier he healed. I still couldn't get over the fact that Peter did this to him. I didn't want to say anything, but then, Scott asked, "You have something on your mind? You're mad?"

I moved to his chest and sat in front of him and we faced each other. I kept my mouth shut, knowing that it would be best. I was angry enough, I didn't want Scott to think it was him. He knew it was Peter I was mad at, but still.

"How is your hand?" Scott suddenly questioned.

I almost looked up, but I kept my eyes on his chest as I kept cleaning the marks. I shrugged my shoulders and felt my bones tighten. That's when he stopped me. He stopped me from finishing, even though, the healing hadn't kicked in.

I opened my mouth to question him, but he just stared at me. His eyes were different, softer. I could see that it had to be something different. Guilt? Hurt? Pain? I wanted to ask him, but he had my hand in his. My throat tightened and I looked at his face as he kept his eyes still on me.

There was an itch in my throat as I felt his hot breath breathe against my skin as he leaned forward a bit. I let myself follow after, but I was hesitant. His breath was burning against my lips as his almost came too close to mine. I almost bit my lips but I stopped myself. My lashes draped halfway open, and my heart thumped against my ear drums. My hand was on his chest as I almost fell forward.

His lips brushed lightly on the edge of mine and I felt a strike come against my chest. I came to breath again, but he let his head crook downward near my neck as he pulled away to face me forward. It made my heart push away and I didn't want that to come around again.

 

Scott chuckled lightly, and my eyebrows wrinkled. My cheeks burned as I saw him reach for his shirt. I licked my lips, clearing my throat as everything became confirmed. I couldn't actually think that a kiss was going to transpire. Would it transpire? Was he just doing that to be funny? My stomach twisted at the thoughts that rung around my head.

"Stiles---"

"Go home Scott, it's late" I interrupted him. I wasn't angry, and I didn't want him to feel that way. I just wanted him to get better, I think. "Stay clear and away from any more trouble, please."

That's when he sighed. I looked over my shoulder, watching him step out the window and jump from the windowsill. I felt my heart flatter its way down and tightly inside me to make me feel a depressed whole in my chest. My conscious became clear as my mind registered the movement of him from before. Everything managed to sink in.

It seemed to flatter my skin as I grew goosebumps and as my skin burned, but my mindset was objectifying everything for a small minute. The fact that Scott was going to kiss me made me want to re-think it all. Was he really going to kiss me? Was he just messing with me?

It was hard for me to know since today was not the best day for me to be understood. Or understand anything that trailed along with things.

 

I stuffed the bottle of Peroxide into the first-aid-kit and put the kit back underneath the sink once I closed it shut. When I came back into my room, I closed the door behind me and clicked off the lamp. I went to close the window, but I jumped when I turned--- my bones were tightened and my heart thumped loudly against my ears.

I took a deep breath to calm myself since it was only Scott standing by the window. I could see that he had a look on his face that seemed scared and nervous at once. It made me roll my eyes.

"What are you doing here---?"

"I'm sorry" he cut me off. I could hear the croak in his tone once he got the words out using force, almost. I wrinkled my eyebrows and he sighed. "I'm sorry Stiles...for this."

I can barely see his face due to the darkness of my room but the moon gives off enough light for me to see that he has his eyes on me fully. The way he looks at me makes my face burn since I know he sympathizes for me, which I clearly do not appreciate or want to feel guilty for.

"For what?" I questioned, my voice almost rising. "For what you did to Malia? Leaving her like that? For not being a good friend and alpha? For being a total a---!"

My words are struck dead, and it's due to strong, forcing lips powering over mine. It makes my throat dry out and I can feel heavy pressure against the lower part of my back before slipping under my jawline, with my other hand. The feeling of the lips is delightful, almost unreal. When they are pulled from my lips, my eyes open and I can see Scott as he bit down on his bottom lip. There was no doubt that I had wanted him to kiss me again.

 

Scott let his lips stay close to mine and his hands were settled on my waist in the most gentle manner. It made my throat squeeze. He opened his mouth, saying, "For that", and I chuckled lowly.

I felt my knees shift in balance and I had to hold his chest to make myself feel balanced. His arm slipped over my waist and he just let his stare last longer than I'd expect. I wanted to speak, but his lips were all that sealed my words away from my mind. I could tell it was illogical to believe this was real, but illogical was too far from this. It was real.

His hands were holding my waist and I let my fists touch his chest as his lips brushed with mine the most gentle manner that I could possibly think of. It was safe for me to confirm to myself that I had no clue to what I was heading for in this point. His hands were securing me, my throat was tight--- I barely knew anything. Scott was the one I let lead things, and this was one of those things. I gasped once, and he took that as an advantage point for him. His tongue was hesitant to enter my mouth and I was scared to let him kiss me in that manner.

Was it okay? Was it safe?

I mean, yeah, I'm a seventeen year old teenager, but that doesn't mean that I know  _everything_ about this. Malia kissed me once on the mouth, but that was just a way of thanks. She told me that. I never looked at her as a girlfriend. I loved her platonically.

This was different. I've known Scott for years and he's been with Allison and at one point, Kira--- his only interest was girls. Mine was too, but this felt different. I never thought that he would want to kiss me, hold me like this.

 

His tongue had melted its way into the kiss and my bones tightened, causing Scott's hold on my waist to tighten. He lowered me down, and my back was on the mattress, against the comforter. My fists opened up and I could feel his heart beating against my hand. My head was on the pillow as my weight shifted and he slipped his hands a little lower to my hips. I moved my hands to his face, gently letting my fingertips brush the side of his face.

There was a brush of lips and he pulled away. I felt my lips itch, wanting for him to kiss me again but he asked me, "Was that your first kiss? Stiles?"

My throat tightened, but I managed to nod my head and give a light, "Yes", as a response. Scott knows better than I do that I am far from normal when it comes to getting a relationship. I tried once with a girl that I grew up with while my mother was alive, but she was killed--- taken as a human sacrifice ---by Darach, a killer and sociopath supernatural creature.

"Are you okay?" Scott kept a gentle tone of voice and his hands remained on my hips. He lowered himself a bit closer to me, his lips near my own. "I know this may be weird but---"

" _Kiss me!_ " I almost demanded, my voice in a whisper--somewhat. His eyes spurred of confusion and I cleared my throat. "Please? Kiss me, Scott?" I moved my fingertips to his eyes and back down to his cheekbones, gently.

He came down, almost brisk, letting his lips move and nudge on mine in a manner that made my heart almost jump up my throat. My fingertips were on the back of his neck and I could feel my stomach twist at the feeling of his lips coming over in a different direction. I felt his lips lift, and I felt my bones tighten as I grew concerned that I had done something. Instead, I felt his lips nudge onto my throat and my breath caught deeply. A hard thump was pounding inside of my chest the more he kissed me there.

I almost jumped, feeling his teeth brush against the skin. My skin. I bit down on my lip, forcing myself to hold any signs of noises that were just itching to come out of my mouth from the delighting--- yet frightful ---feeling that Scott McCall was delivering onto me. The feeling excelled throughout my body, a feeling of heat, my lungs expanded and decreased from the breathing that I took. It carried on when his lips even started to touch my collar bone, but ended at the point where I could feel his hand slip to the band of my pants.

I put my hand to his chest and his lips left my skin. The heat decreased to a lower level and I breathed enough air. I could see Scott's eyes and he asked me if something was wrong. I knew that the way he was looking at me, he cared about it. He cared about his--- and it was no denying it.

"I'm not ready, Scott", my voice shook, "I'm sorry. Don't be mad, I'm just not ready to----"

Scott hushed me, softly letting his fingers run through my hair before kissing the tip of my nose. I smirked and he made it clear to me. "I'll wait" he confirmed. "I won't rush it, between us. I care, Stiles. I do."

My heart thumped against my eardrums and he kissed me on the mouth as if I was breakable glass.

 

I let him lay in my bed right beside me, his back facing the wall as mine faced him. His arms clung around my waist and my hands settled against his arms, knowing he may like that consideration. His lips brushed against the back of my neck and I breathed. My lashes fluttered shut as I remained with Scott, probably throughout my sleep.


End file.
